


A Succubus and You

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, F/M, Humiliation, Mommydom, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: A short little story where I tried something new
Kudos: 35





	A Succubus and You

Melissa didn’t often find herself bored, but that seemed to be the case since all of her needs were currently well taken care of. She didn’t need to feed after her run-in with the Stepmother/Stepdaughter pair and the local hotel she kept an eye on was running smoothly on its own. Thus she sat in a small coffee shop wearing a glamour to hide her horns and red skin from the other people around her. Still, she longed for something to satisfy the carnal urges that constantly plagued her succubus body. “Maybe I need a toy of my own.” She thought. “A cute little submissive to bend and tease in these downtimes.” The sudden idea appealed to Melissa immensely, so she exited the coffee shop swiftly, letting the flow of sexual emotions guide her to the person who’d be her new plaything.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You stand alone in your apartment, gently scrubbing the dishes while the early afternoon sun pours through the window. It really is a beautiful day in the town of Parafax, Washington. “Nice little place you have here. Is it just you?” The words come from behind you, causing you to jump in surprise as you’re sure you were alone in your own apartment. As you turn to meet the stranger’s gaze, the plan to shout and expel the stranger from your home is the only thing on your mind. However, you are immediately dumbstruck by her small protruding horns and demonic red skin, finding yourself meekly sputtering a response instead. “W-Who’re you?” Even in jeans and a t-shirt you can see her body’s curves as her clothes hug all the right spots. This demoness is undeniably attractive, and the sadistic way she's looking at you is causing a mix of fear and arousal.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa examined her target with her golden eyes. “He’ll do.” In fact, he was pretty cute as he stood there sputtering at her home invasion. She noticed how flustered he was rather than being angry, as well as the frequent glances at her bust and hips. "Now I just need to seal the deal with you." She stepped towards him and extended her hands and pressed her fingertips against his forehead. “Surrender your desires to me~”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew from the get-go that you were submissive. You can feel your energy bend from the slightest probing and tremblingly shrink away from the demoness’s powerful devilish aura. Perhaps she's looking to see what other kinks she could use to twist you into her control? Your deepest fantasies would be her leash to keep you close. What she finds causes her to laugh out loud. “HAHAHA, another one? How many of you are in this town?” She steps back, now knowing exactly what you need. After a quick wink shot in your direction, she snaps her fingers. Between her legs her panties begin to expand, pushing her legs apart as the padding of a thick diaper poof out under her jeans. “So you like seeing cute girls like Melissa in diapers huh? No, it's more than that. I think you like seeing a Mommy in diapers." Your eyes go wide at the sight. You’re a sucker for girls in diapers; the only thing that could make it any better would be if you had one too, as she seemed intent on babying you. You quickly realize that the intruder, who'd identified herself as Melissa, already knew this.  
“I thought you just wanted a cute girl to dominate you and control you. No, you want Mommy to wrap you up in diapers. What a cute little pervert you are.”

With another snap your sensible clothes are gone, leaving you wearing a thick diaper of your own. The sudden morphing of your clothes is a real shock and causes you to fall back onto the floor, the diaper cushioning the blow as you land. Between your thighs, the thick padding is wrapped securely around your waist and you can feel the soft padding caressing your privates in an undeniably pleasurable way. She’s left you little in the way of clothing besides an oversized bib that protects your modesty and the bulk of your baby-patterned diaper.

You hadn't even noticed the invasive nipple of a large blue pacifier at first, but as you realize it you also realize you’re already madly suckling away on it. You simply stare in aroused awe as Melissa lowers her pants to expose her own padding to you. She sticks her padded rump out towards you and watches the bulge in your diaper slowly rise. “Oh? All it takes is a pretty girl wearing a diaper and calling herself Mommy, huh? Well, what if I do this?” Melissa’s face scrunches up as she strains and pushes.  
*pfffttt* *brrppp* Her pushing yielded only a few small farts at first but the sudden build of pressure   
Caused a loud noise to fill the room as her strained flatulence turned to a noisy mess.  
*PpppfffffFLLLLORRRP*

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had no real need for diapers but could alter her body to accommodate a person's deepest desires. When her pushing led to a huge load of hot mush dropping into her diaper like she’d never had any potty training, she knew exactly what her future diaper dependent submissive wanted to see. It was his new mommy pushing a stinky mess into her pristine white diaper.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She turns her eyes back to you with a sigh of relief to find one of your hands pressing into the bulge straining against the front of your diaper. “Oh so naughty, playing with yourself while looking at Mommy’s messy diaper.” You only nod furiously, unable to think about anything but the sensual demoness in front of you in a full diaper while you push your hand against your own padding. “Such a cute boy, but I think you should be messy instead of me!” Mommy Melissa snaps her fingers and you feel yourself float ever so slightly. In an instant, the weight of the sagging mess disappears from Melissa’s diaper. Instead, you feel the heat and mush against your bottom while the padding held against your aching member presses into you as the weight of the mess pulls down the back. Melissa's mess now resides in your diaper and you buck helplessly, attempting to get yourself off using only the padding held against you while you float helplessly.

Melissa approaches you, cooing and prodding your exposed belly while you struggle for pleasurable friction.  
“Let’s get you changed, Cutie-Pie, and your new Mommy-Dom will tell you the rules.”


End file.
